Golfing
Golfing is an activity where Toons can play mini-golf over a series of preset holes to earn laff boosts and golfing trophies. Mini-golf is a side activity, and not required in any ToonTasks to progress further in the game. Golfing can be played with up to 4 players at a time, each taking turns (note that golf balls don't have collisions and can't be knocked by other balls) until all players have got the ball into the hole or until players have reached a limit of three shots over par. There are four courses available: * Walk In The Par: A random assortment of 3 easy holes. * Hole Some Fun: A random assortment of 6 intermediate holes. * The Hole Kit and Caboodle: A random assortment of 9 hard holes. * My Way or the Fairway: A pre-selected assortment of 18 holes. The layout of these holes change every month; but otherwise they are the same. At the end of a course, the player with the lowest number of shots will be the winner. Golfing can be accessed via golf carts in Chip 'n Dale's Minigolf (which can be accessed via a tunnel in Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres). Golf Tournaments There are two main categories of Golf Tournaments: Caddie League and Pro League. Caddie League Every Tuesday (except the first Tuesday of the month), or on alternating Silly Saturdays, a Caddie League Golf Tournament takes place, where Toons play against 3 other Toons. Each Caddie League Tournament lasts 24 hours. During Caddie League Tournaments, Toons play all 18 holes selected from the following: 3 from Walk In The Par, 6 from Hole Some Fun, and 9 from The Hole Kit and Caboodle, in a randomized order. Toons will also be able to wager up to 500 jellybeans to go into a Prize Pot. The winner(s) of the tournament will receive the full Prize Pot amount. At the end of each Caddie League Tournament, the top scorer (or tied top scorers) will be announced on a scoreboard in Chip 'n Dale's Minigolf. The top scorer will compete among all other top scorers in that district for the duration of the tournament. The top scorer receives 1 Challenge Token and a hefty 500 jellybeans as prize money. If there are tied top scorers in each Caddie League Tournament, they both receive 1 Challenge Token and 250 jellybeans. Pro League Every first Tuesday of the month, instead of a Caddie League Tournament, a Pro League Tournament is held for a maximum of 24 hours instead. During these 24 hours, Toons are unable to enter My Way or the Fairway, and the arrangement of holes for that course is reset and replaced with a new set of holes. During Pro League Tournaments, Toons are placed in a lobby of up to 64 Toons, which must pay an entry fee of 400 jellybeans to enter. Out of these 400 jellybeans, 200 will be added to the Prize Pot, which the winning Toon walks away with. Pro League Tournaments consist of 3 rounds. In each round of the Pro League Tournament, Toons will play against 3 other pre-selected Toons in the lobby, and will play on all 18 holes of My Way or the Fairway. * Each round, Toons will gain a new modifier for their game: e.g. heavier golf balls or weaker swings. * Before each round, Toons have up to 1 hour to accept the tournament challenge, even if they leave the lobby or log out. If they do not accept the challenge within the 1 hour, they instantly forfeit and exit the competition. The winning Toon in each round will gain 1 Challenge Token and 600 jellybeans and proceed to the next round, except for the final round, where the winning Toon wins the full Prize Pot of 10 Challenge Tokens and 12,800 jellybeans. Toons that lose, however, do not recover any jellybeans and cannot compete in the next round. They can, however, spectate rounds. Spectating Pro League Rounds During Pro League Tournaments, the central fountain and dirt area is converted into a large assortment of televised screens. Toons that are not competing may walk up to any of these screens to select a round that they intend to spectate - up to 20 Toons may spectate a single round. While spectating, Toons can talk to other spectators using SpeedChat or SpeedChat Plus, but cannot be heard by the players or Toons that are not spectating. Pro League Modifiers The following are a list of modifiers that may be obtained during each Pro League round: * Air Ball: The ball requires less force to move, but loses momentum more quickly, and falls more slowly. * Beginner's Luck: The player with the highest score in the last hole goes first. * Bouncy Walls: The ball bounces off walls far more easily * Double Damage: All penalties after par are doubled. * Goon Platoon: Several tiny Goons march around each hole, blocking your way. * Heavy Ball: The ball requires more force to move, but loses momentum more slowly. * Reversal: Aiming the ball and hitting it sends it in the opposite direction of your aim. * Slo-Mo: Both obstacles and the ball move at half the speed. Sudden Death If there is a tie in the top scorers in any of the rounds, the top scorers will not split the prize pot, but will play off in a Sudden Death round - here, both players will play the holes in My Way or the Fairway from the start, but will now compete head-to-head for scores in each hole. If one player gets a higher score than the other in any of the holes, they are instantly eliminated and the winning player progresses; if both tie, they play the next hole. Trophies There are a grand total of 24 trophies to be collected. For every 8 trophies collected, the player gains a +1 Laff boost. Category:Neighborhoods Category:Activities Category:Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres Category:Golfing